Heaven Tail
Heaven Tail (ヘブンテイル, Hebunteiru) is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. The Name "Heaven Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. Locations Heaven Tail's location was situated in the Island far from Kingdom of Fiore in the Continent of Izumo, on the southern coast of the country in Izumogakure and Umigakure where it was the only guild. The Heaven Tail was the home to the Source of Creation of the World. Heaven Tail's capital was the Solar Empire. Background God made a pact with Sai Gekko along with Ribbons Gekko to create the Guild for every one to share the Peace and prosperity. As they finally finish the guild building, all four take a photo with the building in background as a sign that Heaven Tail is Born, and, in gratitude, after Sai and Ribbons' Death, the members of Heaven Tail make a grave inside the Temple of Heaven Tail. Mama Laura gave birth to the Sage of the Eight Paths (Takamachi). The Sage has a friend that was a Soumei Uchiha. He was Adopted by Izanagi and Izanami. The unnamed woman was attracted to the Sage of the Eight Paths and fell in love with him and gave birth to the elder son. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. On his Deathbed, He Chose his Elder Son to carry on God's plan of establishing peace throughout the world. He created the Tailed Beasts as one of God's Creations. When the child was finally born, held him in her arms and named him Hoshi no Mikoto. The result of holding Hoshi for so long however led to her death from exhaustion after giving birth. This is a result of this sacrifice to save his life for creating the World Government filled with Hylians. During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military might to the highest bidder during the era of endless wars at the dawn of the human race, and Dark Aura was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, Dark Aura will come to the Kamigakure would choose a Shinobi King or a Shinobi Queen to rule the Land of Heaven Tail. During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual shinobi clan rented its military might to the highest bidder. Due to the unrelenting violence, the average life-span for a shinobi as well as civilians were a mere 30 years, though the single biggest reason for the continuing fall in life expectancy was the slaughter of countless conscripted Children's Parents. Sei existed and was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on it. One Day, Dark God decided that it was necessary for him to attain god-like powers in order to bring in the New Era of Subspace and defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of Sei. Using the new found power, He single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, he was worshiped as the Prince of God. Dark God birth At some Point, Dark Aura chose Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko, the Members of the Gekko Family as King and Queen of Shinobi to end the wars plaguing the lands. Sei existed and was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on it. One Day, Dark God decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to bring in the New Era of Subspace and defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of Sei. Using the new found power, He single-handedly ended the wars, and for his deed, she was worshiped as the Prince of God. Dark God gave birth to his two sons, Kusanagi Gekko and Manny D. Kyosuke. As time passed, however, Dark God began to lose trust in humanity as the power ultimately corrupted him and had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain its lost chakra. In the final duel between the Dark God and his Sons, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it in the Tomb. Strength Heaven Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. All of Heaven Tail's Strongest Members including its Guild Master can be. There are around 100 Mages in Heaven Tail. One of the Mages has to be the Jinjuriki. According to Gray Fullbuster, Heaven Tail named the Giant Sealing Statue Deliora after the Demon of Destruction was destroyed in Galuna Island. Heaven Tail was able to participate in the Grand Magic Games and Won. Heaven Tail's Jinjuriki was known to control a Tailed Beast when battling the Strongest Guilds and the Dark Guilds. Exterior Design Heaven Tail's first headquarters resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Heaven Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. Interior Design Frozen Gedo Juubi.png|Gedo Juubi before being brought to the Freezer Frozen Body of the Ten Tails.png|Gedo Juubi being Frozen in the Freezer In the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, is a secret meeting place of each clan. There stands a stone monument which contains the clan's secrets and can only be read with specific dōjutsu. Also written on the tablet, is the story of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Shinju. In the Freezer where the Food was stored lies the very frozen Sealing Statue, the Body of the Ten Tails. Heaven Tail has a Ballroom with large amount of space for dancing, as well as the highly formal tone of events have given rise to ballroom dancing and Banquets. Contents *Creation of Planet Dens *Resurrection of Jesus Christ *The Legend of the Lightning Wars *History of Shinseijū *The story of the Ōtsutsuki and the Shinju *Establishment of the Eggman Empire Heaven Hills Heaven Hills (ヘブン·ヒルズ, Hebun· Hiruzu) is Heaven Tail's Clans dormitory where most of the guild members live. Heaven Hills is a large and mildly imposing building composed of bricks. It consists of a central, elongated section at whose sides sit two wings protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance, which takes the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Beneath the seventh floor from the far right, is a secret room. There stands the Frozen Deliora, a stone monument which contains the secrets of the World, the Bible on the Table and a Jungle where the Wild Pokemon live (Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey, Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree, Galvantula, Staryu, Lopunny, Breloom, Electabuzz, Luvdisc, Magmortar, Skiploom, Wurmple, Avalugg, Piplup, Scyther, Rhyperior, Tyranitar, Lairon, Pyroar and Magnezone). It has a seven-story tower where the Legendary Demon, Aluze lives. The labratory has many different environments for the correct development of all kinds of Pokémon. There are areas of grass, sand, rocks and lakes to promote good interaction between the different types of creatures. The laboratory has the technology to keep Pokémon healthy, and to make the largest scientific investigations in the country. On top of the Mountain of Heaven Hills was the Shrine of the Ragnarok. Tenoct Island The very ancient island that safely guarded by the giant octopus.Kraken the Pirate hid the very Triforce in the heart of the ancient island along with treasure that he looted from ancient ships. Hylian Fields The central region of Heaven Tail that leads to all of the prominent locations of the kingdom, and as such, Link must travel through Hylian Field to reach villages, markets, and lakes, among other places. It has a Island with the Castle in the Sky that has Treasures inside the Room left behind by Shinseijū the Tree and Other Civilizations. It has the Giant Tree in the Center of Tartarus. It has Kamigakure Village in the Center of the Fields. Isle of the Ancients A special region that was discovered by Tabuu since ancient times. It was the home of the the R.O.B. Tribe led by the Ancient Minister and Mr. Game & Watch who had Shadow Bugs in him still wandering aimlessly since the fall of their emperor, Rudolf von Goldenbaum. Members Weapons Battleships *White Angel (Multiple) *White Fox (Multiple) Gunpla *Mecha Paul Gekko (Multiple) *RX-78-10 Wing Gundam Bijuu (Multiple) *RX-78-8 Shinju Gundam (Multiple) *MSJ 32-327 Godzilla Zaku (Multiple) *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam (Multiple) *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam MK II (Multiple) *MA-19 Big Zam MK II (Multiple) *RX-79-99 Devil Gundam (Multiple) *G Flyer (3) *Air Skimmer III Ultra X (Multiple) *All Terrain Terrific Enforcer (Multiple) Becoming a Legend After the Defeat of the Ten Tails and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Black Zetsu, Heaven Tail managed to put Sealing Statue into the Freezer where the Food was stored. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki have constructed the Temple on the Hills of Izumo. At the Time, The Oceans were putting the Great Legend of Paul Gekko and his Adventures to rest by flooding the entire Guild and the Four Noble Clans was going into a deep sleep. Awakening Seven Years Later, Mavis, standing on the surface of the ocean near the location where the aforementioned event took place, encounters the remaining members of fairy tail guild looking for their missing comrades. Seeing the group, Mavis raises both her hands and Heaven Tail appears inside a giant sphere bearing the mark of her guild, Fairy Tail which the Bubble was attached to a giant sphere. She then leads the group to Paul Gekko and the others and reveals how she used the Fairy Sphere spell which is the reason why the S-Class Trial participants had been absent for the past 7 years along with the Four Noble Clans. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one. Uniforms Million-Star Goku Uniform Million-Star (百万の使命, Hyaku Man no Shimei) Heaven Tail's common uniforms are light gray gakuran uniforms with a single large four-pointed star symbol emblazoned on the center of the jacket, and a smaller white star on its collar for the males. Or a white one-piece sailor uniform with blue scarfs, collars and highlights and a small black star on the front of the collar for the females. These uniforms are comprised of 100,000,000% Life Fiber. Themes *Rescue Aid Society Trivia *Heaven Tail Guild can rival Fairy Tail Guild from Fairy Tail Series. *The name of the Guild was a combination of Tower of Heaven and Fairy Tail (Guild). Gallery Yulia Jue meeting Paul Gekko.png|Yulia Jue: Founder of Heaven Tail Heaven Tail's Rival, Fairy Tail.png|Heaven Tail's Rival: Fairy Tail Heaven Tail vs Ten Tails.png|Heaven Tail Mages facing the Ten Tails Orochi vs Angelica.png|Orochi catching Angelica the Mouse Orochi at the Banquet.png|Orochi at the Banquet Team Minerva.png|Team Minerva Summoned Ten Tailed Beast Soul (Paul Gekko).png|Heaven Tail's Super Spell: Juubi Soul Heaven Tail vs Sabertooth vs Ten Tails.png|Heaven clashing against the Ten Tails and the Sabertooth Fully Revived Ten Tails.png|Ten Tailed Beast Part II Heaven Tail Members.png|Heaven Tail Group Tartarus.png|Castle of Tartarus Heaven Tail Full Map.png|Heaven Tail Map Category:Guilds Category:Locations